


Single or Taken

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Dean asks Castiel out, Flirting, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Party, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Sweetness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Sam drag Dean to a party on campus and he's a little taken aback by the system they're using to  identify who is and who isn't single.  Why does the process of simplifying things have to be so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single or Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Pathetic excuse for a synopsis, I know. I apologize. But it's based on a prompt and I did add a collage at the beginning. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Also, I am aware that the picture shows the complicated bracelet as yellow, but have you ever been in a low lit situation? Or one where they suddenly put on the blacklight? The yellow is just too close to the green, so therefore I chose to make purple the color for complicated.
> 
> And no, I don't do parties, but I've seen enough in movies, and I do go to bars, some of which have really crummy lighting.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1452205689.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“I don’t like this, Sammy. Not one bit.” Dean frowned at the glow stick bracelets on the table in front of him. He was second (no, more like tenth) guessing himself about having let Charlie talk him into coming to this party. And whose bright idea was this to come up with glow stick bracelets to identify people that were and were not in relationships? 

“I think it’s a pretty cool idea. I’ll know which girls I can hit on and which ones are off limits.” His brother picked up a green bracelet, one marked for the single people, and secured it around his wrist.

“And how exactly are those of us that aren’t straight supposed to find interested people? I don’t exactly want to hit on straight guys. That’s gotten me in trouble a time or two,” Dean grumbled. The throbbing music was already threatening to give him a headache, and his mood was souring quickly.

“Like this!”

Dean turned to see Charlie bouncing up to them. She was thrusting something in his face and he had to take a step back to see it clearly. It was another glow bracelet. This one a rainbow in color.

“You’re kidding, right?” Even as he asked the question he was accepting the bracelet, letting her put it around his wrist before she grabbed a green one and secured it around his wrist too. He scowled at the bracelets on his wrist as he let Charlie pull him along. 

Once inside the building, the music got even louder. Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked around with a smile on his lips.

“Hey, we don’t get out very often. This will be fun.” He tried in vain to show his brother the party wouldn’t be a _total_ bust. Dean just shot him a dirty look before turning his attention to the people around them. Just as he was sure Charlie and his brother’s attention were drawn to it, he found himself looking at the various bracelets.

“What do the red ones mean again?” he asked.

“They’re taken.” Charlie held up her own wrist to show him her own red bracelet. 

“And the purple ones?” He watched a girl with a purple bracelet walk past. She smiled at him, but he was busy looking at the glowing purple bracelet on her wrist.

“That they’re in a complicated relationship. You want to avoid those,” Sam said. Dean nodded. Last thing he wanted was to get in the way when a couple was on the outs. He’d been the cause of more than one breakup because he hadn’t known.

“So, what, I just look for green ones like my own?” 

“Yes, and look for the rainbow one, too. Otherwise you’re hitting on straight guys,” Charlie replied.

“You know, just cause a guy is single and gay doesn’t mean he’s interested. This entire system is flawed. You know that, right?” He couldn’t help complaining. This entire concept just rubbed him the wrong way. The meaning behind it was in the right place, but it left much to be desired. Charlie leaned closer so he could hear her.

“Look, you had trouble remembering what three simple colors mean. Imagine if there was one for every single orientation. You’d have to walk around with a list of definitions just to keep them all straight. So find someone with the rainbow and green bracelets. A little conversation goes a long way toward learning whether they may or may not be interested. Besides, there’s no rule saying you have to pick someone up.”

“I’m not here to hook up, Charlie. I stopped that years ago. But talking and flirting? It’s harder to do when you don’t know where someone stands.” He understood where she was coming from and with a sigh he decided to just go with the flow for one and stop being so goddamn _stubborn_. 

“So? Go talk to people. Look, Sam’s already dancing.” Charlie pointed at Dean’s younger brother, who was indeed dancing with a petite redhead. Dean chuckled and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Ok.”

Charlie smiled. “Ok?”

He smiled back. “Yeah, go find your girlfriend. I’ll be fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Alone, he took his time looking around. This was closer to a rave than to a party. He found himself wondering if people were selling drugs here. If they were, he wanted to avoid them. He had no idea who was even throwing this party, though he suspected it was one of the dozens of fraternities on campus. There was a bar in the far corner, and he decided he needed a beer. He maneuvered his way through the crowd until he reached it, and ordered one.

“Hey.” 

Dean was taking a sip from his bottle when a curvy brunette slid up next to him. 

“Hey,” he replied as he looked out at all of the people dancing. The music freaking sucked. He hated this techno crap.

“You here alone?” she asked.

He held up his wrist to show her he wasn’t interested.

“Damn. The good ones are always gay,” she sighed. He snorted and took another sip of his beer. He was actually bi, but she was _not_ his type. Plus these last couple of years his preferences had heavily leaned towards men.

With a polite nod at her, he ventured away from the bar. There were what looked like booths in the far corner, and he decided they looked like as good a place as any to sit and observe people, or essentially to hide until he got a text from his brother or Charlie saying it was time to finally leave. As he reached them he frowned. The seats were set back and there was no lighting over them. He was barely able to make out the forms of the people tucked far back in them, and it didn’t take a vivid imagination to figure out what they were doing.

“There’s nowhere to hide if that’s what you’re looking to do.” 

Dean started at the sound of the deep voice and turned to find the bluest eyes he had ever seen looking at him.

“How’d you know?” he asked with a laugh. The man smiled and looked at the booths again.

“Because that’s why I wandered over here. I keep hoping someone will leave so I can just sit and finish my drink.” The man held up a glass that contained some kind of red liquid.

“I doubt they will any time soon.” Dean took a swig of his beer before looking at the man again. The guy was absolutely gorgeous.

“Doesn’t look like you want to be here anymore than I do,” the guy said. Dean smiled and shrugged.

“Is that obvious, too?”

The man smiled back. “A bit.”

“So what are you doing here then?” Dean asked.

“My brother dragged me with. Said we’d have fun and meet people. He abandoned me as soon as he met a girl. Knowing him, he’s probably in one of these booths.” The man was looking at the booths again.

“I’m here with my brother too. And my friend and her girlfriend. They didn’t want me sitting at home alone for another Saturday night watching TV,” Dean said with a snort.

“Wow, uncanny. That’s _exactly_ what I would have been doing.” There was a mischievous twinkle in those blue eyes as they looked back at Dean again. Dean offered his hand, the one with the bracelets. 

“I’m Dean.”

The man arched one eyebrow, smiling when he saw the two bracelets sitting there. He brought his own hand up, shaking Dean’s firmly. Dean grinned when saw one green bracelet on the man’s wrist.

And a rainbow one.

“I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas,” the man said.

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” Dean told him.

“My pleasure.” There was definitely a sparkle in Cas’ eyes as he looked up again, meeting Dean’s stare.

“So, are you meeting a lot of people tonight? Do you even know the people throwing the party?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

“No, they’re friends of my brother, part of his old fraternity, I believe. And you’re the first person I’ve talked to tonight. I tend to be a bit socially awkward.” Cas blushed, ducking his head to sip from the straw in his glass.

“How is that possible? I’d think people would be flocking to talk to you,” Dean said, deciding to give the whole flirting thing a chance. Cas let out a small laugh and peered up at him again, this time through his lashes. Dude was sexy as hell. Dean wondered if the guy was aware of how hot he really was and was deliberately playing coy or if he was truly oblivious.

“You’re funny. No need to humor me.” 

Ah. So it was the latter. Dean spotted some bar tables. He motioned towards them.

“I’m going to attempt to sit. Care to join me?”

Cas’ gaze followed to where he was pointing. He nodded and followed Dean towards them. One opened up just as they reached it and Dean quickly sat down. He felt like a kid again playing musical chairs. Cas sat down in the chair across from him.

“Do you come to these parties on campus very often?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, never. It’s not exactly my scene.” 

“Me either. I’ve been dragged to a few. I was even blindfolded and taken from my bed one night and brought to one of these, all because my brother didn’t want to come alone. You know, he graduated four years ago and still gets invited to these things?” Cas chuckled before taking another sip of his drink.

“Are you a student here then?” Dean asked.

“I’m in my last year. What about you?”

“I have one more year. My brother’s a freshman. He graduated high school early, so we’re in school together,” Dean replied.

“What are you majoring in?” Cas finished his drink and set it aside.

“Architecture, and minoring in graphic design. How about you?” Dean asked.

“Engineering, with a minor in mathematics,” Cas replied.

“What’s your opinion on these?” Dean held up the arm with the bracelets and pointed at them.

“Are you asking me if I think it’s a brilliant idea or the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen? Because I find the concept to be noble, but flawed.” 

Dean smacked a hand on the table top excitedly. “That’s what I told my friend, Charlie! She says that if they made bracelets for every single orientation we’d be walking around with a virtual dictionary just to keep up. She has a point. She told me to talk to people.”

“And? How is that going for you so far?” Cas had a playful smirk on his lips that made Dean smile.

“Uh, you’re the second person I spoke too. The first said hello. I just responded politely. Well, unless you include the bartender, but I don’t think that one counts,” Dean replied with a laugh.

“And how is it that _you’re_ not the one talking to more people? I can’t imagine that you have a hard time meeting people,” Cas sat back, crossing one leg over the other as he looked at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “Most of the people here are looking for hook ups.”

“And that’s not your thing?”

“No, not anymore.” Dean meant that. His days of playing the field were behind him. After an HIV scare his freshman year he was not only incredibly careful, he went for actual relationships, after they both tested clean. No way was he going to endanger his life again.

“I’ve never done the whole hook up thing. I didn’t come here to find cheap, meaningless sex,” Cas admitted.

“Me either. I came for the free beer and to appease my brother who thinks I’m a hermit,” Dean joked. Cas smiled and looked out across the crowded dance floor.

“I have a hard time telling my brother no. Even though he abandons me almost every time.”

“Well, you’re not totally abandoned.” Dean smiled when Cas turned to look at him again.

“True. At least the company is pleasant. And…attractive.”

Dean laughed. “Gee, thanks. I would have to say the same thing though. About you, not me. I _am_ , however, adorable.”

Cas snorted and smiled. “Adorable is not exactly the word I’d have used. 

At least this guy seemed to be on the same page Dean was about dating, and he was thinking maybe Cas was actually interested. Flirting always left him vulnerable but his dad had always told him, go big or go home. He applied that to all aspects of his life, including dating. So he decided to ramp up the flirting a bit. Leaning his elbows on the small table and angling his body closer, he gave his flirtiest smile. The lighting was good enough that the way Cas’ eyes darkened was noticeable.

“Oh really? What word would you use, if not adorable?”

Cas tilted his head, studying him for a moment before darting his tongue out to lick his lips very slowly. Oh, that was just cheating in Dean’s book when you had lips as perfect as Cas’ were. The other man smiled, his tongue playing lightly against his upper teeth as his eyes roamed over Dean’s face.

“I’d have to go with gorgeous. Drop dead, to be exact.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Wow, he hadn’t taken Cas for the type to be so bold. He grinned. Sometimes underestimating someone had its benefits. 

“I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Cas smiled wider and for a moment Dean forgot he was at a loud party on a college campus. All he could focus on was the man with the killer smile, unruly, dark hair, and eyes bluer than a summer sky. When a hand fell on his shoulder he jumped and turned to see who it was.

“Hey, uh, who’s this?” His brother asked. Dean looked back at Cas and smiled.

“This is Cas. Cas, meet my little brother, Sam.”

From the look on the other man’s face he was surprised to hear that this was Dean’s _younger_ brother, but it passed quickly and he offered a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sam.”

Sam nodded as he shook Cas’ hand. “Nice to meet you too. You guys just gonna sit here? You’re not going to get out there and dance?” He looked between his brother and Cas.

“I can’t dance very well,” Cas confessed.

“Neither can I,” Dean agreed.

“Oh, that’s nonsense. You guys should get out there, move those hips. I met a nice girl; I’ve been dancing with her,” Sam said. Dean looked over at Cas. The beat of the music had slowed way down. People were now grinding against one another as they danced. What Dean wouldn’t do to have the opportunity to grind up against Cas…

“Oh, well…if Dean wants to,” Cas shrugged and looked over at him. Dean could see how nervous the man was. 

“Do we get to dance like that?” Dean nodded towards the people practically humping one another a few feet away. Cas grinned and shrugged.

“Depends. Do you want to dance like that?”

Dean hopped down from his chair and held out a hand to him.

“I’d like to give it a try if you’re game.”

“Oh Jesus…” Sam muttered and rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go back and find Tracy and dance. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t hiding somewhere avoiding everyone.”

“Well, I tried, but Cas here wouldn’t let me,” Dean said. Cas snorted as he got down from his bar chair and took Dean’s hand. “Go find your girl. We’re going to dance.”

Sam had a cocky smirk on his face as he watched his older brother pull Cas out onto the makeshift dance floor and start dancing. His eyebrows shot up as he watched Cas put his back to Dean’s chest and grind back against him.

“Is that… _Dean_?!”

Sam turned to see Charlie standing next to him, gaping at the sight on the dance floor.

“Yep. He met someone. Name’s Cas,” he replied. 

“Holy shit, I’ve never seen Dean dance before, if that’s even what you want to call that. That’s more like sex, but with their clothes still on. So that’s his type, huh?” She huffed out a small laugh and looked up at Sam.

“I don’t know that he really has a type? Considering the last guy he dated was Benny, and before that was Victor. I can’t imagine what either of those two have in common with this Cas guy,” he said.

“Is he still disillusioned that he’s bisexual?” she asked. Sam laughed and nodded.

“Yes. He’ll figure himself out someday. Not that it matters. I hope this Cas guy knows Dean doesn’t do the one night stand thing anymore. He better not get his expectations too high.”

“Whoa, Cassie?” A short guy with light brown hair came up on the other side of Charlie. They both turned to look at him, following his stare over to Cas and Dean.

“Wait, you know Cas?” Sam asked the man.

“Yeah, that’s my baby brother. I’ve never seen him dance before. Is that even dancing? That’s more like a Dirty Dancing kind of thing, but not the classy Patrick Swayze type of dancing. This is more like that Havana Nights type stuff,” the guy replied. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw Sam before smirking and holding out his hand. He shook Charlie’s first, then Sam.’s. “I’m Gabe. That there’s my little brother, Castiel. He goes by Cas though. How do you know him?”

“I’m Sam, this is Charlie. We don’t, I only just met him before he and my brother Dean went to do…that.” Sam motioned towards the dance floor.

“So, Cassie actually met someone worth talking to. It’s about time. I drag him to these things all the time and he just hides til the party is over,” Gabe said with a laugh. “I was just coming to check and make sure that wasn’t what he was doing again this time.”

“We pretty much dragged Dean here too. I got tired of him sitting in his apartment on the weekends just watching Dr. Sexy and drinking beer alone. He needs to get out and have fun,” Charlie said.

“I’m guess from the way he’s humping my brother, he’s not your boyfriend.” Gabe’s tone was filled with amusement as he looked over at her. She held up one arm to show her bracelets.

“No, he’s not my type,” she laughed. Gabe looked at the bracelets and nodded before holding up his own. She was surprised to see a rainbow one alongside his green one.

“You _and_ your brother?” she asked.

“He’s gay. I just like everyone.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows, which made her giggle. He looked past her at the single green bracelet on Sam’s wrist. “Damn,” He muttered. Charlie just laughed harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dancing had never been Dean’s thing but moving to the slow, throbbing beat as Cas pressed back against him was making him rethink that. He was sure they were neither graceful nor with any real sense of rhythm, but he didn’t really care. He had the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes on in his arms and the guy liked him too. That made it all worthwhile. When the song ended, changing to something with a different but similarly slower beat Cas turned around to face him, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I don’t usually dance,” he said.

“Me either, but with a partner as hot as you are, I could get used to it.” Dean grinned as Cas threw his head back and laughed.

“Are you always this charming, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Hell no,” Dean replied honestly.

“I’d like to see you again, in a more normal setting, if you’re interested. Dinner? A movie? Something without deafening techno music?” Cas’ fingers were gently caressing the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head as he stared into his eyes.

“I am definitely interested. Someplace we can actually hold a conversation without having to scream to be heard would be great.” Dean had his hands on Cas’ hips but he was being careful. As much as he wanted to put his hands all over this gorgeous man’s body, he wasn’t going to. If things worked out after a first date, they could go on a second and see where things took them.

“I’d like that. What are you doing tomorrow?” Cas moved closer when someone behind him bumped him hard and Dean’s arms went instinctively around him.

“Not a whole lot. I know a great little place on the other side of town. Best burgers in town,” Dean said.

“I _love_ burgers. Do you drive? I do, but I left my car back at my parents’ house in Illinois. I live on campus and the cost to park is ridiculous. You could pick me up?” Cas was now pressed against him, leaning close so Dean could hear him without him having to shout.

“I have my own place off campus, so yeah, I drive. I’ll pick you up. Since it’s Sunday and I’m sure you have classes Monday like I do, how about we do dinner a little earlier? I’ll pick you up about six?” Dean asked. Cas smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They’re just talking,” Gabe said, frowning.

“People tend to do that,” Charlie teased.

“My brother is a weirdo. He’s a flirt and a bit of a tease, but he doesn’t put out for just anyone. I wonder what they’re talking about.” Gabe pursed his lips and tilted his head as he studied his brother’s body language. “He definitely likes your brother, Sam.”

Sam snorted and nodded. “The feeling is mutual, trust me. Dean doesn’t dance with just anyone. In fact, your brother’s the first.”

“Well, I guess maybe we’ll be seeing more of each other since those two are now exchanging phone numbers.” Gabe nodded towards his brother and Dean, who were in fact swapping numbers. As soon as the phones were put away Dean’s hand was pulling Cas close again. Sam chuckled when one of Dean’s hands wandered a little lower, coming to rest over Cas’ ass as they talked.

“I think maybe you’re right.” 

“Well, I’m going to go find Dorothy. I need a drink and my girlfriend’s hot body. I’ll catch you later, bitches!” Charlie said before disappearing into the throng of people. Despite her flaming red hair, they lost sight of her quickly. Gabe eyed Sam for a moment, frowning at the single green bracelet on the man's wrist.

“Straight, huh?” He asked. Sam laughed and turned to look at him with an amused expression.

“Disappointed?”

“That’s not an answer, handsome. And quite possibly, yes.” Gabe grinned and took a step closer.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Sam turned to leave, noting the look of disappointment on the other man’s face. He paused. “You coming?”

“Heck yeah!” Gabe cried. Sam laughed and started for the bar with the other man right on his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m afraid my brother has taken an interest in your brother.” Cas had just noticed his brother Gabe talking to Dean’s brother Sam. The look on his brother’s face told him he was interested in the taller man. Dean followed his gaze over to where he could see his own brother talking to a much shorter man.

“That’s your older brother?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“Yep, that’s Gabe.”

They watched Sam start to walk away but stop to say something to Gabe that made the man’s eyes light up, and then he was following Sam.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered.

“Your brother is straight?” Cas pressed in closer, forcing Dean’s attention back onto him.

“Sammy? Oh, uh, mostly.” Dean shrugged. “He’s been on dates with guys once or twice, but they really have to be something special to catch his attention. He won’t wear one of these though.” He held up his arm and nodded towards the rainbow bracelet. “He considers himself straight.”

“Ah. So what you’re telling me is that there’s a slim possibility that my brother has a chance. My brother can be quite persistent when he sees something he wants,” Cas said. Dean’s hand moved off where it was currently cupping Cas’ firm ass and slid under the untucked edge of the white button down the man was wearing, brushing across the smooth skin underneath. He felt how the muscles fluttered under his touch.

“And what about you? Are you as persistent?” Dean leaned close so Cas could hear him, nuzzling lightly at the man’s ear and drawing a shuddered moan from him.

“I like to think that I get what I want.” Cas was close enough to kiss now and Dean was seriously thinking about it. He almost missed Cas’ response because of it.

“Yeah? And what do you want right now?” 

He saw the way Cas’ eyes flickered to his lips. As a general rule he didn’t kiss on the first date, but this wasn’t even the first date yet. It was so incredibly tempting…

Suddenly Cas was burying his face in Dean’s neck and wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.

“For you to just hold me, if that’s alright.” He sighed happily when Dean pulled him closer.

“If that’s what you want, I am happy to oblige.”

Cas huffed out a small laugh against his neck, which made him shiver. 

I _want_ to kiss you, and the temptation is strong, but I want to save that for later,” he admitted. Dean smiled and pressed his own face against Cas’ neck.

“I’m good with just holding you. For now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two hours later when Sam finally located his brother. Dean was enjoying a beer, sitting at a different table this time with Cas as they leaned close, talking and laughing. He smiled when he saw the way Cas kept leaning over to speak directly into Dean’s ear, and letting his fingers brush over his brother’s hand. Seeing his brother enjoying himself with Cas was nice. Were he still back in high school he’d have had Cas bent over in one of these booths as he pounded into him, but something had happened between Dean’s freshman and sophomore year of college and all hook ups had stopped completely. If Dean was still with Cas instead of mingling that mean he was interested in the man as possible dating material. He’d just needle his brother later to get the details. Weaving through the crowd he made his way to their table. They both looked up smiling.

“Having fun, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I got a couple of numbers too,” Sam replied.

“Was my brother Gabe’s one of them?” Cas asked, his smile turning to something rather mischievous. Sam blushed and grabbed Dean’s beer from his hand, taking a long pull from the bottle.

“Maybe.” Was all he would commit to once he handed the bottle back.

Dean chuckled. “What’s up? What are you doing over here again?”

“I’m kind of ready to go. I’m tired,” Sam admitted. Dean’s smile faltered and he looked over at Cas for a moment.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, where’s Charlie? She need a ride or is she going home with Dorothy?”

Sam looked back over his shoulder. The dance floor was much less full now, and spotting Charlie as she danced with her girlfriend was much easier. “I’ll go ask her.”

Dean watched his brother walk away before turning back to Cas. The expression on the other man’s face was much more sober now but he had threaded his fingers with Dean’s and was practically clinging to his hand. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight. I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t met you. Thank you for that,” Cas said. Dean smiled again.

“Same here. I’m glad I get to see you again though. I’m really looking forward to our date tomorrow.”

Cas smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. “Me too.” 

Sam returned alone. “She’s going home with Dorothy.”

Dean nodded. He hopped down from his seat and came around the table to stand in front of Cas.

“Text me your address. Right now. I don’t want to miss it later.”

Cas grinned and as Dean pulled out his phone, he rattled off the address to his dorm.

“You…can text me, you know, any time you want,” Cas said with a small, shy shrug.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll text you tomorrow then, maybe in the morning.” On a whim Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“I wish I could stay longer but Sam turns into a whiny bitch if I don’t get him home and into bed.”

“Hey!” Sam complained. Cas snickered and looked up at Dean.

“I understand. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. I’ll look for your text in the morning,” he said softly. Dean smiled and nodded. Turning to his brother he smacked him in the chest.

“Come on, bitch. Let’s go.”

“Jerk,” Sam said, smacking Dean back.

“Your new boyfriend leaving?” Gabe said as he took over Dean’s empty seat.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Yet,” Gabe said with a wicked grin.

Cas laughed at that. “Yeah… _yet_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all thought this was cute. I am off to start ANOTHER fic prompt I was given...
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
